1869 Nusal Sarevir Candoam, O.
Nusal Sarevir Candoam (born -20) is a current two-time Officer of Roam. Relation Dump Sum: 13907 [[314 Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor, C.|''314 Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather '(father of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) Won victories in Second Fuscrite War and Inachironic War. [[532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.|''532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle '(god-brother of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) Triumphant hero of Inachironic War [[626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.|''626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.]] (Late) '''Father'. 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Brother-In-Law (husband of blood-brother 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G.) Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam. [[700 Grey Pampal Sarevir Qualens, G.|''700 Grey Pampal Sarevir Qualens, G.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (brother of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) [[744 Gigal Sarevir Qualens, W.|''744 Gigal Sarevir Qualens, W.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (brother of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) [[825 Levyal Barbar Gibruny, C.|''825 Levyal Barbar Gibruny, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of mother 1180 Levyal's Terlumy Barbar) 938 Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, C. Step-father (husband of mother 1180 Levyal's Terlumy Barbar and half-father 971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C.) Dissenter. 971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C. Half-Father. [[984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.|''984 Pampal Barbar Qualens, C.]] (Late) '''Cousin' (half-son of god-brother 532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C. of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) Victory at Battle of Naechym (-22); executed by 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G. Blood-Brother. Conduit of Sarevir. 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. Cousin (son of god-brother 532 Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir, C. of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Cousin (half-son of god-brother 676 Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, G. of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) 1180 Levyal's Terlumy Barbar Mother. Twice Wife of Roam by 971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C. (-15) and 938 Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, C. (-9) 1186 Gigal's Pagnas Sarevir Cousin (daughter of brother 744 Gigal Sarevir Qualens, W. of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) Eight-time Wife of Roam by 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C. (-26 to -19) and 1158 Amussal Barbar Gibruny, C. (-20 to -19) 1191 Young Paginal Qualens, M. Cousin (son of god-brother 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C. of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) Administrator. 1201 Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel, C. Cousin (son of brother 744 Gigal Sarevir Qualens, W. of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) Dissenter. 1205 Nervy Semural Juctor, G. Uncle-In-Law (god-brother of father 1309 Edgy Otibryal Juctor, M. of wife 2031 Trassidy Juctor) Governor of Nelunty. 1295 Cuinsal Voriel-Otibryal Ossopy, M. Nephew (son of blood-sister 1020 Terlumal's Anipry Sarevir) Captain of Rhethaegon Well. 1422 Young Pampal Qualens Juctor, W. Cousin (son of god-brother 676 Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, G. of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) Captain of Felegrin Well. 1487 Tantal Qualens-Donimal, W. Milk-Brother. Captain of Praetelon Well. 1514 Old Paginal's Paryty Qualens Cousin (daughter of god-brother 828 Old Paginal Qualens Sarevir, C. of father 626 Terlumal Sarevir Qualens, W.) Wife of Roam by 1058 Parytal Candoam Qualens, C. (-5) 1654 Otibryal Gaegny Moverant, O. Husband. Current five-time Officer of Roam. 2031 Trassidy Juctor Wife.Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Person Category:Roaman Category:Living Person Category:Familial Category:Sarevir Category:Candoam Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Current Officer Category:(Relation Dump)